doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
|genre=2D Platformer |modes=Single player |ratings=ESRB: Not Rated (NR) |platforms=Game Boy |media= |requirements= }} Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, known in Japan as Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land (スーパーマリオランド3 ワリオランド), is a game released for the Game Boy in 1994, and is a sequel to Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins. However, "Super Mario Land 3" is a somewhat misleading title, as the game is not really about Mario at all, but rather about Wario. Mario does, however, make a cameo at the end of the game, stealing the statue Wario worked so hard to collect. However, Wario does get his own house or castle (and at the highest amount, a whole planet) as a reward for saving Kitchen Island. Plot Desiring a castle of his own, Wario sets out to find a lost golden statue of Princess Toadstool that he intends to ransom to her for the money to buy his own castle. Along the way he gladly collects any other gold coins and treasures he finds. The game is spent navigating a number of levels to reclaim his lost treasures, and has a significant level of replayability due to the branched path many of the levels take. Gameplay and a Pinwheel.]] Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 is a 2D platforming game. It is divided into seven worlds, which each are divided into multiple courses. Once the player completes a course, the next course will become available, and so on. Unlike its sequel, Wario Land II, the game allows players to revisit levels that have already been completed. Wario starts out on Rice Beach, a small area of Kitchen Island. On the map screen, the player will notice that Kitchen Island is shaped like a skull, and a skull theme is present throughout the game. The save points are skulls, as are the level exits, secret doors, etc. Transformations One of the main features in Wario Land is the various transformations that Wario can go through by eating items. These special powers can at times help Wario overcome obstacles and defeat tough enemies; However, if Wario takes damage when in any of the first three transformations, he will transform into Small Wario, who dies instantly upon taking damage. Worlds *Rice Beach *Mt. Teapot *Sherbet Land *Stove Canyon *SS Tea Cup *Parsely Woods *Syrup Castle Bosses Each world has a boss that Wario must defeat at the end. Here is a listing of the bosses in order, and which world they correspond to. Enemies *Wanderin' Goom *Pirate Goom *Dropper *Pinwheel *Helmut *Pouncer *Penkoon *Dangerous Duck *Bucket Head *Floater *Pecan *Watch *Goboten *Gaugau *Konotako *White Puff *Guragura *Yadorā *Yarikuri Obake *Pikkarikun *Debidebi *Fireballs *Ukiwani *Boulder *Bē *Chicken Duck *Paidan *Spiked Ball *Muncher *Togemaru *Harisu *Chikuri *Paidan *Maizō *Yaburiki *Bōtsu Reception Although it didn't sell as well as its Mario Land predecessors, the game received mostly favorable reviews. The game placed 71st in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997.http://www.gamekult.com/communaute/forum/voirmessage.html?foid=13000909 In WarioWare: Smooth Moves A microgame called Wario Land is one of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's games. In it, the player has Wario hold a Pirate Goom and throw it at blocks, Togemaru, Pirate Gooms, Droppers and Debidebi. When Wario defeats an enemy by throwing, a coin pops out. In the original game, coins only appear out of enemies when Wario shoulder bashes into them. Artwork Wario Image:WARIOLOANDWARIO.PNG|Wario Image:Wario walking WL.png|Wario walking Image:Wario folding arms WL.png|Wario folding arms Image:Swimmingly 2.gif|Wario swimming Image:Bull Wario WL.png|Bull Wario Image:Bull Wario holding Goom WL.png|Bull Wario holding a Pirate Goom Image:WL DragonWario.jpg|Dragon Wario Image:Warioduck.PNG|Jet Wario Image:Tiny Wario SML3 Wario Land.png|Small Wario Bosses Image:SpikedKoop.jpg|Toge Bro. Image:WL Bull.jpg|Beefne Image:Captain Syrup.png|Captain Syrup Image:WL Genie.jpg|Denpū Enemies Image:WL BucketHead.jpg|Bucket Head Image:WL DangerousDuck.jpg|Dangerous Duck Image:WL Dropper.jpg|Dropper Image:WL Helmut.jpg|Helmut Image:WL Penkoon.jpg|Penkoon Image:WL Pinwheel.jpg|Pinwheel Image:WL PirateGoom.jpg|Pirate Goom Image:WL Pouncer.jpg|Pouncer Image:WanderinGoomSML3.png|Wanderin' Goom Image:Watch WL.png|Watch Other Image:Kitchen Island scene WL.jpg|Wario on Kitchen Island, artwork used for the box art Image:WarioLandOverworld.png|Map of Kitchen Island Image:WL KitchenIsland.jpg|Artwork of Kitchen Island map Image:WL Floater.jpg|Floater Trivia *The game was tentatively titled Super Mario Land 3: Kairiki Wario (スーパーマリオランド3 怪力ワリオ). Kairiki Wario roughly means "Super Strength Wario." The name was used on a Japanese promotional flyer from 1993. The logo depicted on the flyer differs drastically from any of the Wario Land logos.[http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/gamesmasa/60117836.html Super Mario Land 3: Kairiki Wario flyer] References External Links *Official Japanese Website Category:Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Platforming Games Category:1994 games